Pagano
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: La primera vez que Bankotsu conoció a Jakotsu, quedó demostrado que el chico era hábil con la espada… y, para qué negarlo, con la lengua también. • Mejor lemon del Concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!".


_**I**_ _nuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi | _Pagano_ © Mrs Bipolar, publicado solamente en FF.

 **Advertencias:** lemon por el placer de **lemon**. Este fic forma parte de _Concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"_. Es un fic con **yaoi**. Un poquitito de violencia, porque hablamos de estos dos. También, quiero aclarar que Jakotsu y Bankotsu **no** son hermanos, porque si bien Jakotsu llama _Aniki_ a Bankotsu (término a veces traducido como «hermano mayor»), lo hace para indicar que Bankotsu tiene más rango que él. De hecho, Bankotsu es el menor de los Siete Guerreros, pero el más poderoso y, por tanto, el de mayor estatus.

Este fic está situado en el Sengoku, la primera vez que estos dos se conocen, así que escribí a estos dos con eso en mente: su actitud frente al otro es diferente a la que se muestra en la serie por lo mismo.  
 **[E** n lo personal, creo que después de que haya confianza, Jakotsu será mucho más acatador y realmente tratará a Bankotsu como su líder (después de todo, es el más fiel a nuestro querido Bankotsu), pero aquello sólo pasará cuando vea de lo que Bankotsu es capaz. Su linda amistad comienza a nacer con el tiempo. Ah, y creo también que los dos se vuelven más y más oscuros a medida que el grupo va sumando gente, por lo que esto sería como un nivel "base" de maldad… o algo así jajaja **]**

•prompt 36: Escapada al bosque. # Entre la hierba. # En las montañas.

 **BxJ.**

* * *

 **»Pagano  
** _que no es de Dios_

* * *

Tomó nuevamente un sorbo de sake, mientras se llevaba una mano al hombro contrario. Soltó un suspiro cansado, estirando los brazos, pensando de mal humor que detestaba que demoraran tanto. Había llegado al burdel y pagado con presteza, pero los minutos corrían y lo único interesante que le había sucedido era que le habían dado algo de tomar para hacer más amena la espera. Estaba con su energía rozando el subsuelo y con los miembros agarrotados; muchas peleas habían tenido lugar en los últimos días, y aunque hubiese salido aireado de cada una de ellas, aquello no significaba que no menguaran su ánimo. Los aires estivales ya daban paso a las gélidas brisas de Otoño, que tenía ya a casi todos los árboles a su merced, y por más que le agradara el color rojo de las hojas, el frío no se llevaba bien con Bankotsu.

Al menos ya no estaba a la intemperie, enterrado en barro y sacudiéndose de frío, sino que el caro burdel lo refugiaba de las bajas temperaturas que traía consigo el atardecer. Oyó pasos justo cuando estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos de cuán necesario le era un revolcón, ya preparado para reclamarle la ridícula demora a la rechoncha señora que se encargaba del lugar.

—Ya era hora —resopló Bankotsu sin mirarla—. Llevo esperando bastante.

No obstante, no fue su rostro cubierto de excesivo maquillaje el que apareció detrás del umbral. Estaba viendo, al parecer, a su nueva amiga.

—Perdón —repuso ella, sonriéndole. No parecía lamentarlo en absoluto, aunque aquello no molestó a Bankotsu. Tenía voz suave y rasgos aceptables, pero era demasiado alta para él—. Seré yo quien te acompañe esta noche.

Quiso preguntarle si no había otra chica disponible, porque solía preferirlas bajas y esbeltas, no musculares y altas —así era más fácil dominarlas. Pero, en realidad, siempre era fácil dominarlas si así lo quería; les pagaba para ello, al fin y al cabo. No obstante, no realizó la pregunta porque ella seguía esbozando aquella sonrisita lasciva e indecente que él no recordaba haber visto nunca en una mujer, ni siquiera en una prostituta, sino que sentía que era un fiel reflejo de la suya propia. Lo estaba incitando con sus labios rojos y no tenía problemas en mostrar que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. No llevaba más maquillaje que el labial y su cabello lo tenía peinado en un rodete, una apariencia un tanto simplona en comparación a la exuberante belleza de otras mujeres con las que había estado.

Curioso por descubrir qué encontraba de atrayente en tal inusual mujer, concedió internamente que, por aquella vez, bajaría sus estándares de belleza.

—¿Vienes?

Él no respondió, pero se irguió de inmediato, llevando su majestuosa alabarda consigo, ya que no se separaba de ella en ningún momento. La anticipación le bullía en el abdomen, porque lo único que podía hacer más perfecta aquella tarde de conquistas y matanzas, era una buena follada, y no podía negar que le tenía bastante fe a la chica que caminaba frente a él. Un cambio de lo usual no le haría mal.

Ahora que se erguía cuan alto era, Bankotsu pudo notar que ella fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza, que tenía el cuerpo esbelto y carecía de pecho. Tomó una nota mental de especificar bien qué quería, porque le solían gustar los pechos grandes y caderas amplias, curvas que no veía en la chica frente a él. No obstante, se dijo que no tenía que apresurarse a sacar conclusiones y que tenía dinero de sobra para emplear en caso de que no quedara satisfecho.

—Huele como a sangre —observó Bankotsu, arrugando la nariz. Miró hacia los lados, pero lo único que se encontró fue puertas corredizas, pasillos de madera y el patio interior que acumulaba hojas de tonos escarlata. Ya estaba familiarizado con aquel aroma, pero un prostíbulo no era el lugar donde pensaba encontrárselo.

—Debe ser tu ropa —dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Bankotsu no se perdió detalle de la mirada de ella al decir eso: había desviado sus ojos a sus ropas manchadas en sangre, pero contrario a como reaccionaban las personas en general, sus orbes se prendaron con interés a las manchas oscuras. Quizás quería que le presumiera de las incontables batallas que había ganado, sin embargo, ésta era una de las pocas veces que él no deseaba alardear porque el cansancio se le colaba en los poros y le entumecía incluso la soberbia.

Ella viró para dar con la dichosa puerta a la que se dirigían. Aquel era el burdel más caro del lugar, por lo que no se sorprendió al descubrir que la habitación era amplia, con bellos pisos de madera y pinturas exquisitas y contaba con un pequeño cuarto de baño. Poco importaba eso, en todo caso: Bankotsu estaría más concentrado en lo que había bajo ese kimono tan simplón en comparación al resto del lugar.

—Date un baño —dijo. No pidió por favor y a Bankotsu lo seguía descolocando la forma en que lo trataba, con tanta naturalidad como si fuera su igual y tutéandolo sin respeto, pero no le desagradaba del todo. Si hubiese sido otro hombre, un guerrero, pagaría con su cabeza aquella sublevación.

Ella no lo quiso acompañar, alegando que ya había tomado uno. No insistió, tampoco, porque un baño tranquilo y reparador era algo que ansiaba desde que sus queridas ropas se habían ensuciado sin quererlo; solía ser pulcro en sus ataques, pero aquella presa había demostrado ser más capaz de lo que él había previsto. Sabía que podía demorar lo que quisiera, porque la compañía ya estaba pagada, pero no quiso posponer más el encuentro. Hacía varios días que no había podido asentarse en lugares más cómodos que una cueva y hacía unos tantos más que no gozaba de uno de los placeres más queridos que tenía; el cálido y húmedo interior de una mujer.

Se puso las simples ropas que estaban de antemano en un rincón, con el pensamiento de que era idiota vestirse de nuevo, pero había algo reconfortante en tener al fin algo limpio puesto encima. Salió con el cabello suelto aún goteándole y un poco más vivo, encontrándose de inmediato con la mirada de ella: le prendaba los ojos con interés y, sin ningún disimulo, disfrutó de la visión de su cuerpo húmedo. Él caminó sin decir nada hasta sentarse en un pequeño escalón, puesto que había un desnivel en la habitación, y ella se aproximó por detrás casi sin hacer ruido. Tal sigilo sería apreciado en un asesino, pensó Bankotsu.

Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y se relajó bajo las caricias de las manos de ella, que masajeaban sus hombros con una suavidad que contrastaba con la dureza de sus dedos. Se preguntó levemente qué haría aquella chica para tener las manos así, unas manos que él mismo había adquirido por usar tanto la espada. La chica le deslizó la ropa por los hombros, exhibiendo además sus pectorales y parte de su abdomen. Pasó las manos con lentitud por cada una de esas partes y Bankotsu encontró su toque tranquilizante.

—Eres joven —dijo con suavidad, justo en un momento en que se había inclinado más hacia Bankotsu y quedaba de lado a su oído. Encontró un poco extrañas aquellas palabras, porque estaba seguro que tenía clientes bastante más jóvenes, pero no dijo nada, concentrado en su tacto.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Bankotsu, retirándose de su lado como si hubiese comenzado a quemar de súbito. Ahora estaban cara a cara, ella exhibiendo una sonrisita como disculpa y él sintiéndose fuera de lugar en un terreno en el que se suponía experto.

—¿No te lo han hecho nunca? —preguntó. Parecía casi divertida por la situación y Bankotsu se arrepintió un tanto de su exagerada reacción cuando ella había prestado atención a una parte de su cuerpo que para él ni existía; mientras acariciaba sus pectorales con admiración, había capturado sus pezones entre sus dedos—. Te aseguro que te gustará.

Le dio una mirada un poco desconfiada, asegurándose de esconder mejor sus reacciones esta vez, pero la sonrisa de ella no titubeó ni un poco. Entonces, decidido a que no era tan terrible aquello, volvió a echarse hacia atrás hasta quedar entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo que era despojado de su ropa y que ella se posicionaba delante de él.

Ella era singular, concedió cuando al fin abrió los ojos. Lo tuteaba sin miramientos y hacía cosas que otras chicas no. Era extraño ver cómo ella pasaba la lengua con deleite por sus pezones, de la misma manera que él pretendía hacer con ella, porque nunca nadie había hecho algo así con él. Tenía que conceder también que aquello era bastante más agradable de lo que se esperó y no deseaba que parara. Risueña, buscaba marcar su piel con algunos chupones y Bankotsu, que planeaba dejar marcas en su cuerpo también, no protestó. Después de todo, disfrutaba de exhibir su cuerpo como un trofeo y qué mejor que tuviera rastros de peleas y encuentros placenteros.

—Dime tu nombre —exigió con la voz más ronca. Pocas veces le había pedido su nombre a una prostituta, pero la curiosidad le ganó aquella vez.

Ella estaba de cuclillas y sus ojos casi estaban al mismo nivel. Se lo pensó un poco, llevándose la mano al mentón y la mirada al techo. —Hayami.

—Ese no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sonriendo sin querer. Mira que mentirle en la misma cara…

—No, es un apodo que ocupo a veces —contestó sin prestarle mucha atención y dejó de mirarlo, preocupada ahora de despojarlo de la ropa que cubría sus piernas, desatando los nudos con habilidad.

Él le tomó el mentón con fuerza y la obligó a volver a subir la cabeza hasta su nivel, juntando sus bocas. Ella lo miró sin expresión y correspondió a su beso con avidez, pero duró poco hasta que Bankotsu se separó levemente, después de que ella le mordiera el labio inferior con tortuosa lentitud. El guerrero se enderezó unos segundos para quitarse del todo la ropa que ella había desamarrado, volviendo a sentarse ya completamente desnudo. Ella, con la misma cantidad de prendas que al principio, lo observó con gran intensidad; parecía admirar algo particularmente hermoso y aquello agrandó más el ego del guerrero: su piel tostada por el inclemente sol, sus músculos curtidos por el ejercicio, sus numerosas cicatrices de cuando no era tan diestro, su cabello azabache e incluso su hombría… Todos esos puntos recorrieron los oscuros ojos de ella.

—Las putas muchas veces suelen decir que no a los besos —susurró él, mirándole más la boca que otra cosa. Su labial estaba ligeramente corrido.

—Eres demasiado delicioso para decir que no —replicó, sumergiéndose en el beso de nuevo. Era un ángulo extraño, porque ella no se le pegaba tanto al cuerpo como hubiese deseado; mantenía su pecho separado y no le había echado los brazos al cuello.

—Maldición, estás tan buena —dejó escapar motivado por su deliciosa manera de besar, que incluso a él, alguien versado en las artes de las mujeres, lo hacía sentir un amateur. ¿Qué más sabía ella que él no? Estaba ansioso y un poco molesto por saberse más inexperto que alguien—. Muero por follarte hasta que no camines.

—No todavía. —Una mano esbelta lo detuvo cuando buscó ir a tocar sus pechos. Bankotsu frunció levemente el entrecejo, ¿desde cuándo las putas le ordenaban cosas a él?—. Primero preferiría darte algo a ti.

Y se puso de rodillas. Bankotsu, con el pensamiento de que aquello era algo que le gustaba bastante, silenció cualquier reclamo que había nacido antes. No obstante, ella le separó las piernas de una manera que le provocó extraños escalofríos a Bankotsu, ya que no era necesario que se las abriera tanto y menos aquel escrutinio descarado: agarrándole las rodillas, se dedicó unos silenciosos momentos a admirar su entrepierna, con las mejillas claramente arreboladas, aunque por la excitación, no la vergüenza.

—Qué lindo —murmuró entre dientes. Bankotsu no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era una muy extraña elección de palabras y que ella lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo con sus métodos poco ortodoxos. Pero entonces ella tomó su miembro entre sus manos por fin, anticipándole que el buen rato comenzaba—. Mm, ¿tan duro sólo porque jugueteamos un poco? Definitivamente eres un crío…

—Cállate y chúpamela de una vez.

Si alguna vez tuvo algún resquicio de paciencia, definitivamente lo perdió cuando ella impuso un ritmo perfecto con su mano. Hayami le dio una sonrisa complaciente y lamió desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta, donde abrió la boca y al fin introdujo su erección en ella. Bankotsu hizo un pequeño ruidito cuando aquello sucedió, quedándose momentáneamente sin aire. Ah, aquella deliciosa sensación era tan agradable…

Los momentos que siguieron duraron infinito o tal vez nada. Pequeñas galaxias se acumulaban en la mareada cabeza de Bankotsu y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, unos colores psicodélicos le pintaban los párpados, o al menos ésa era la excusa que él se puso cuando notó que era incapaz de dejar de gemir y doblar los dedos de los pies. Ella sabía bien qué hacía y se llevaba su miembro hasta muy profundo de su garganta sin emitir más ruido que el incitante sonido de humedad, y aunque el ritmo estaba muy bien, las inquietas manos de Bankotsu necesitaban hacer algo más y fueron a parar a la cabeza de ella, tirando sin delicadez su suave cabello negro y desordenándole el peinado. A las cosas que ya estaba acostumbrado, ella había añadido nuevos trucos: le acariciaba los muslos, el abdomen, apretaba su trasero y su boca jugueteaba con sus testículos. Los dedos de ella estaban muy cerca de un lugar entre sus piernas que incluso para él parecía indecente, pero se sentía tan bien que dejó que bordeara aquel recóndito rincón, descubriendo que la piel alrededor de éste era increíblemente sensible.

—Me voy a venir… —suspiró, tirándole un poco el cabello para que le mirara a los ojos. Con las miradas conectadas todavía, ella continuó lamiendo su erección con lentitud.

Aquél era un aviso para que retirara su boca, porque muchas veces las prostitutas le reclamaban si hacía aquello sin pagar previamente, pero no se retiró: aumentó el ritmo, incorporando su mano mientras seguía haciendo obscenos ruiditos de succión cada vez que se hundía más entre sus piernas. Bankotsu le quiso decir que sacara la boca porque si seguía así no tardaría nada, pero a duras penas podía meter aire a sus pulmones entre sus jadeos y gemidos, y no podía pensar más que una parte de él necesitaba que pararan, porque si seguía sintiéndose así de bien probablemente explotaría, y otra quería que fuera más rápido, más profundo, más, más, más…

(No dijo su nombre, pero estuvo a punto.)

Al fin se había corrido, en aquella cálida y deliciosa boca. Cerró los ojos, intentando acompasar la respiración, pero aquello sólo acentuó lo fuerte que le latía el corazón y cuánto le temblaban las piernas. Todavía sentía los espasmos deliciosos en cada músculo, los escalofríos que le ponían los pelos de punta. Nunca… Al menos que se acordara… No, definitivamente nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan maravilloso.

Ella retiró la boca, haciendo un sonoro ruido al tragar. Bankotsu medio abrió los ojos, perezoso, dándose cuenta de que se había tragado todo y tenía una expresión indescifrable.

—Delicioso —dijo, también jadeante. Se pasó el pulgar por los labios para limpiarse la indecente mezcla de saliva, labial y algo pegajoso que tenía en ellos—. Delicioso —repitió—, justo como creí que serías. Te corriste un montón.

Él rió un poco, una risa un tanto gutural y grave, cerrando los ojos todavía. Qué boca más sucia la que se había encontrado… Tan talentosa como ninguna otra. Puede que lo estuviera tentando a dejar propina, porque si bien siempre experimentaba placer, definitivamente habían bocas mejores que otras, como la de la mentirosa que se decía llamar Hayami.

—Bueno, iré al baño. —Él la miró interrogante—. Hay veces que el sexo requiere… preparación especial. No demorará mucho.

Bankotsu no replicó nada, sino que se recostó contra el escalón. Después de todo, requería de unos momentos de descanso para poder continuar con la agradable velada. Hayami, o como fuera que se llamara aquella chica, sin duda merecía una segunda visita. Estaba sumido en esa clase de pensamientos cuando la puerta del corredor se deslizó y apareció la figura de una muchacha mucho más convencional que Hayami.

—Disculpe la demora —pidió, con voz tímida y un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, sin atreverse a entrar aún y sin tampoco notar que Bankotsu estaba ya desnudo—. Ha habido un cambio y yo lo atenderé esta noche. Mi compañera que lo iba a acompañar ha tenido un accidente horrible… —terminó casi susurrando, con los ojos anegándoseles en lágrimas.

Bankotsu enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya pasó por aquí una amiguita tuya y tuvimos un buen rato…

Iba a añadir, galante, que ella podía sumarse a la actividad en cuestión, pero se contuvo, porque en realidad no tenía ni ganas ni energía de complacer a dos chiquillas. No, prefería a Hayami solamente, alguien que ya sabía qué hacer y que le desafiaba con la mirada a cada segundo…

—¿Le dijo su nombre? —preguntó la chica luego de un silencio. Estaba pálida como la cera y tenía el cuerpo tieso.

—Eh, no… No el real, al menos —contestó Bankotsu con extrañeza, pero con un creciente sentimiento de incomodidad oprimiéndole el pecho—. Bueno, usaba los labios rojos y tenía el pelo recogido.

—Y no le dijo su nombre real…

—No.

La chica al fin dio un paso hacia delante, temblando de arriba a abajo y cuando habló, su voz no fue más que un murmullo temeroso.

—¿Vio… vio debajo de su ropa?

—No —repuso él, sintiendo que el mal humor le comenzaba a salir hasta por los poros. Estaba harto de la actitud misteriosa de la chica frente a él, que no sabía de dónde se había tomado tantas libertades para interrogarlo, y estaba molesto porque quería seguir divirtiéndose con Hayami—. Estábamos apunto de hacerlo pero está en el baño. Quizás no quiere salir porque estás tú molestando.

Y aunque decidió ocupar un tono de antipatía con la chica, Bankotsu sintió que ya no le corría sangre por las venas, sino un sentimiento de confusión que le adormecía todos los sentidos. Ella miró con horror hacia donde estaba el baño y corrió hacia su lado, hablando atropelladamente. Le acercó la ropa a Bankotsu y él, por inercia, comenzó a ponérsela.

—Hay… un joven guerrero que frecuenta este lugar. Es un poco mayor que usted, pero aun así, es joven y mortalmente peligroso. Viene aquí y nos amenaza con su extraña espada, nos obliga a callar su presencia y continuar como si nada pasara, porque viene… viene a elegir presas. Hombres guapos y nobles como usted son los que él busca. Tiene bellas facciones y gusta de suavizar su voz, por lo que fácilmente puede pasar por una mujer; así es como hace que bajen la guardia, y cuando menos lo esperan, los asesina. Hemos intentado pedir ayuda, pero él es demasiado poderoso y siempre termina ganando. ¡Debe usted huir cuanto antes! —Bankotsu miró a los ojos llorosos de la chica, sin comprender alguna palabra de las que ella había mencionado—. Su nombre es Jakotsu.

Había abierto su boca, no sabía aún si en sorpresa o para replicar algo, cuando la chica frente a él cayó al piso, agarrándose la garganta. De ésta salía sangre a borbotones y ella se retorcía en el suelo, tratando en vano de aliviar su dolor y sortear a la muerte. Bankotsu miró casi con horror la escena, no podía ser posible que hubiera alguien armado ahí sin que él lo detectara. Se negaba a admitir un error tan novato de su parte, el de bajar la guardia sólo porque el lugar aparentaba ser seguro.

—No sabes cerrar tu puta boca, jodida mujer.

La reconoció de inmediato: esos rasgos suaves, labios rojos retocados, cabello negro tomado en un desordenado rodete con una bella horquilla sujetándolo… Lo único que difería esta vez era que ella tenía unas largas marcas violetas debajo de los ojos y su kimono dejaba al descubierto sus fibrosos brazos y pectorales, con una armadura cubriéndolos. En su espalda cargaba una espada.

Ella… era él.

—Hayami… —susurró tontamente, los ojos abiertos más de lo normal.

—En realidad, es Jakotsu —corrigió con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Bankotsu se sintió pegado al piso, pero era consciente de que la mano del que se había presentado como Jakotsu se dirigía al mango de la espada sin vacilación alguna—. Ah, vaya, vaya… ¡Y a mí con lo que me gusta jugar antes de comer! Quería que nos entretuviéramos un rato más, chico, pero esa puta no se pudo estar quieta… ¡Ahora deberé matarte! —Y, dicho esto, sacó su espada de su vaina y apuntó directo a Bankotsu.

No obstante, él ya se esperaba un ataque así, por lo que se deslizó con facilidad hacia donde estaba su querida Banryuu esperándolo. No obstante, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando descubrió que la espada de Jakotsu parecía ser un rayo y que pelear a largo alcance era lo mejor para su estilo. Jakotsu pareció levemente sorprendido cuando Bankotsu se alzó con el ceño fruncido y la sangre hirviéndole, agarrando su alabarda como si fuese una pluma. Aquel… aquel imbécil lo había hecho quedar como un tonto, y ¿encima creía que era lo suficientemente bueno para matarlo? Podía haberle hecho una jugarreta, aquello incluso era capaz de dejarlo pasar, pero jamás sería lo suficientemente poderoso para siquiera despeinarlo; no permitiría que ese imbécil siguiera jactándose de que lo podía derrotar.

—Así que era cierto que eras un guerrero. Me sorprende que hayas podido esquivar mi ataque, la mayoría ya está sin cabeza a estas alturas… —No obstante, Jakotsu no parecía decepcionado. Una luz de diversión le brilló en los ojos—. No me equivoqué contigo, chico… ¡Divirtámonos un rato!

Esta vez que Jakotsu alzó su arma, Bankotsu ya estaba preparado y respondió al ataque con su Banryuu, habiendo descubierto ya el secreto del arma del mayor: no era una espada normal, sino que una que contaba con muchos filos. Impresionante, casi, si no hubiese cabreado al guerrero antes. Con la ira nublándole todo el juicio, Bankotsu enredó la espada de Jakotsu en su alabarda y mientras lo escuchaba soltar un improperio, ejerció más presión. Los impresionados ojos de Jakotsu no fueron capaces de fijarse en su propia espada, sino que fueron a parar a los de Bankotsu que se mostraban glaciares como nunca.

—¿Divertirnos? —inquirió el más joven, casi con desdén. Un trozo de la espada de Jakotsu rebotó en el piso sonoramente, destruida por su alabarda—. No te des tantos aires, imbécil.

Jakotsu lo miró con odio unos segundos, pero decidió que la pelea no le favorecía en absoluto, por lo que lanzó un nuevo ataque inesperado que logró desestabilizar a Bankotsu. Aprovechando aquello, se deslizó fuera del lugar y huyó probablemente a las colinas que rodeaban al sitio. Bankotsu miró la salida unos segundos, irguiéndose con incluso más cólera que antes, y caminó con parsimonia hacia donde lo guiaba su instinto; tenía una inteligencia afilada para esa clase de cosas, incluso cuando no había sido instruido en las materias básicas como leer y escribir, reservadas sólo para personas adineradas. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que le había advertido sobre la presencia e identidad de Jakotsu, ya inmóvil sobre el piso, y cayó en cuenta de que sí había olido sangre antes, probablemente de la chica que originalmente lo iba a atender. Fue tonto de su parte no haberse mostrado más incrédulo respecto a la explicación simplona de aquel idiota…

El aire estaba más helado que cuando había ingresado al prostíbulo, pero aquello no sacudió su temple. Tenía la mente fija en Jakotsu, quien lo había humillado y encima lo miraba como alguien inferior. Lo encontraría y castigaría por eso. Probablemente, no sería un enemigo fácil: lo notaba en sus movimientos rápidos y puntería certera, y quizás ahora que estarían en campo abierto, le favorecería más su extraña espada. Caminó hacia la colina más cercana, haciendo ruido cada vez que pisaba la hojarasca rojiza que cubría los alrededores de los casi desnudos árboles, pero no tuvo que andar demasiado.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —dijo Jakotsu, esperándolo con una sonrisa perezosa naciéndole. Ahora Bankotsu podía apreciar que su voz era muy parecida a la de antes y que aquella boca que le había dado placer era más descarada todavía—. Si te preguntas por qué te esperé, es que me llamas la atención…

Bankotsu ignoró sus palabras, tomando su alabarda.

—¡Oye, guapo, cálmate un poco! Te tengo una propuesta —exclamó Jakotsu, mientras esquivaba con desagradable facilidad cada ataque que Bankotsu le propinaba. Éste alzó una ceja y rió con ironía—. ¿No te parecería adecuado terminar lo que empezamos?

—Tienes valor para siquiera abrir la boca —masculló Bankotsu—. Ya he roto tu espada, no tendré problemas para hacer lo mismo contigo.

Mientras él hablaba, Jakotsu simplemente le sonreía y rebatía con una rapidez impresionante para un humano. Bankotsu lograba sortear todos y cada uno de los golpes, pero el guerrero parecía muy dispuesto a no permitirle atacar de vuelta, ya alertado de lo peligrosa que era su alabarda.

—Para eso tienes que atraparme primero. Mira, te he hecho un corte muy lindo.

Bankotsu alzó las cejas con sorpresa al comprobar que su mejilla izquierda tenía un limpio corte horizontal, del que salió un poco de sangre. No era profundo, pero era un _corte_ , la espada le había pasado lo suficientemente cerca sin que él pudiera evitarla ni sentirla en el momento. Su mejilla bien podría haber sido su cuello…

—Te concederé, Jakotsu, que tienes talento. Eres el primero que ha logrado hacerme un corte sin que lo notara. —Le regaló una sincera sonrisa—. Pero comprenderás que esta es una ofensa monumental en contra del gran Bankotsu y deberé castigarte por eso.

—¡Oh, sí, adoro los castigos! —chilló con las mejillas sonrojadas—. ¿Deberé ponerme de rodillas, Bankotsu?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua cuando comprobó que Jakotsu no bajaba la guardia así como así, ni siquiera cuando soltaba aquella clase de comentarios ridículos. Aunque… Jakotsu de rodillas… humillado, sometido…

Dispuesto, abierto de piernas…

—Ridículo —dijo sin notarlo, desechando con desprecio las ideas sobre el imbécil frente a él.

Si bien Jakotsu era más alto, tenía una agilidad considerable que lograba sorprenderlo; sin duda alguna, superaba la suya propia. Lo tenía un poco cabreado el hecho de que le rondaba la cabeza con insistencia el pensamiento de que ambos servirían más peleando _juntos_ que contra el otro. Si ya habían ocasionado caos por sí solos, el apocalipsis ocurriría si unían fuerzas, pero aquello era ridículo…

—Oye, decía en serio lo de mi propuesta. Ya te debes haber dado cuenta de que ninguno de los dos puede ganar. ¿Por qué no nos besamos un rato y después volvemos a intentar matarnos?

Bankotsu frunció el ceño. Sí, probablemente era verdad que ninguno podría vencer en aquella pelea y que ambos terminarían igual de perjudicados, pero no era tan iluso como para creer en las palabras de un asesino.

—¿Quieres que tire mi alabarda para cortarme el cuello? Por favor.

—Sólo digo que dejemos las armas y conversemos plácidamente. Un poco de sake ayudará al ambiente, sabes. Después de todo, somos iguales: asesinamos sin miramientos y hemos encontrado en el otro un oponente digno al fin. —Jakotsu dio unos acrobáticos saltos hacia atrás y la pelea cesó por el momento, aunque el ambiente no se alivianó—. Dímelo, Bankotsu, ¿alguna vez alguien te había hecho sentir tan atrapado como yo?

—¿Me humillas de esa forma y quieres que seamos amigos ahora?

—¿Humillar? —Jakotsu lució como si realmente no entendiera de qué estaba hablando, por qué aquellos orbes azules lo miraban con tanta rabia contenida—. Oh, ¿te refieres a lo del burdel? ¡Pero si lo pasamos tan bien!

—¡Cállate!

—Oh, ¿me lo negarás? —Una sonrisa seductora tiró de los labios pintados—. Lo digo en serio: dejemos las espadas y besémonos de una buena vez. Si quieres podemos repetir lo del burdel. También te puedo enseñar cosas nuevas… Te apuesto a que nunca has estado con un hombre.

—No gusto de los hombres.

—Oh, pero _yo_ sí te gusto. No parabas de gemir lo bueno que era, ¿o acaso miento? Vi tus ojos cuando te corriste en mi boca. Te gustó mucho mi boca, ¿no? Siempre me alaban eso, pero nunca puedo divertirme mucho con ellos, porque no me contengo y los corto en pedacitos… —Un amago de tristeza hizo que el mayor formara un puchero. Luego, suspiró como si estuviera muy cansado—. Ah, en fin… Tú y yo sabemos que me deseas.

—Eso era cuando creía que eras una mujer.

—¿Y qué cambia eso, eh? No me digas, Bankotsu… ¡te riges por normas morales! Qué cosa más cómica, un despiadado asesino asustado de que lo bese un hombre…

—Cállate —advirtió en un siseo, pero Jakotsu siguió azuzándolo incluso con más ganas.

—¿Tienes miedo de la ira de algún dios? ¿Crees que te irás al infierno?

—¡Cállate! —bramó Bankotsu, colérico.

—¡Me callaré cuando dejes de ser tan iluso! Vieras tus ojos ahora mismo. Quieres poseerme y tocarme y que yo haga lo mismo. Te apuesto a que estás duro, incluso. Lástima que tienes miedo del infierno, Bankotsu… ¡Tú y yo somos paganos, y somos nuestros únicos dioses desde hace tiempo! Has cedido a tus deseos antes y de seguro te jactas de tu experiencia con las putas, pero tiemblas como un cachorrito cuando quieres algo que el mundo señaló como prohibido… —Por primera vez, el rostro del hombre dejó ver un profundo desprecio e irguió la espada, dispuesto a atacar—. Me has decepcionado, Bankotsu, así que mi oferta de tregua llega hasta aquí.

No obstante, Bankotsu fue más rápido y lo desarmó. La Jakutsoto y la Banryuu cayeron lejos de ambos. En dos zancadas, Bankotsu cruzó la distancia entre ambos y agarró a Jakotsu por el cuello, tirándolo con fuerza contra el árbol más cercano. El rostro le había quedado ladeado y el cuerpo del hombre más joven lo aprisionaba por la espalda, el duro tronco molestándole contra el pecho e impidiéndole henchir los pulmones con suficiente aire.

—Dije que te callaras —musitó y su aliento le cosquilleó a Jakotsu.

Había más violencia en aquel susurro que en cualquier grito que Bankotsu pudiera haber dado. Había sacado un pequeño cuchillo, el cual apuntó sin demora al cuello de Jakotsu, mientras que le pegaba más el cuerpo para impedirle moverse y seguía sosteniéndole la cabeza contra el tronco con la mano disponible. Jakotsu había quedado con las piernas abiertas por el brusco movimiento de su atacante que casi lo hizo caer, y Bankotsu no dudó en encajar una de sus piernas entre las del mayor, disminuyendo considerablemente su diferencia de altura.

—Qué posición te has escogido, eh… —se carcajeó Jakotsu, pero luego bajó la voz tanto que se le hizo más ronca, más cargada de deseo y más viril, recordándole que era un hombre como él. Recordándole que tenía su cuerpo pegado contra un hombre y que el calor que le generaba el contacto le estaba haciendo estragos en el interior—. Así mismo podríamos hacerlo, Bankotsu.

El susodicho lo apretó con más fuerza. —Una palabra más y te rebano la garganta.

—No lo has hecho aún. —Sintió que algo punzante se le pegaba al costado de su abdomen. Jakotsu tenía una pequeña daga y le apuntaba con el brazo que tenía menos aprisionado; estaba más incómodo que Bankotsu, porque no podía verlo bien debido a que estaba de espaldas, pero ambos sabían que estaba apuntando a un punto crítico. Era esperable de parte de ambos el tener más armas, porque estaban acostumbrados a jugar sucio con tal de asesinar y sobrevivir—. Mátame y te pago con la misma moneda.

—No serías lo suficientemente rápido y tu arma tampoco lograría traspasar mi armadura.

—¿Quieres ver si tienes razón? —Soltó una pequeña risita que le dejó en claro a Bankotsu que él estaba tan loco que lo decía en serio—. Romántico, ¿no? Nos iríamos juntos al infierno.

Bankotsu respiró con pesadez. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Sabía que no podría matarlo con un ataque así, pero lo heriría de gravedad y seguramente sus enemigos aprovecharían de atacarlo. Más importante que eso: jamás se había sentido tan acorralado, incluso cuando sabía que era cosa de hundir el cuchillo y salir victorioso. Ese hombre, un humano como él, era alguien a quien admiraba.

Los pensamientos de Jakotsu iban por otros senderos. Podía notar un bulto contra su trasero y comenzó a removerse contra él; Bankotsu, creyendo que intentaba librarse del agarre, aumentó más la presión. La fricción contra sus caderas empezaba a surtir efecto en el más joven, a quien Jakotsu sentía cada vez más duro. « _Así mismo podríamos hacerlo, Bankotsu_ ». ¿Se estaba negando a Jakotsu porque temía ir al infierno, porque era un hombre? ¿Deseaba a Jakotsu? Aquél era el único punto que tenía claro. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con el serpenteo de Jakotsu y se apegó más a él sin poder evitarlo.

«Pégate más a mí, frótate más fuerte… Mierda, ¿por qué aún tienes ropa?». No debía pensar eso, pero si no se permitía ser libre en su mente, ¿dónde más lo podría ser?

Con brusquedad, lo volteó hasta que quedaran frente a frente. Volvió a poner una pierna entre las del mayor y Jakotsu pudo sentir una dureza contra su muslo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Jakotsu supo que había ganado: los orbes azules tan aparentemente tranquilos tenían las pupilas tan dilatadas que le daban un ligero aire animal y el cabello largo y suelto estaba más desordenado debido a la pelea.

Bankotsu tiró su cuchillo lejos, sin despegar la vista de Jakotsu, y él empezó a hablar con suavidad:

—Vamos, Bankotsu, cede de una vez. Sabes que lo quieres. Sabes que mañana despertarás y verás tu abdomen cubierto de mis marcas y recordarás lo húmedo y cálido que estaba dentro de mi boca, y créeme que te arrepentirás de no haber accedido. Puedes amanecer con la espalda ardiéndote por mis rasguños y sabiendo lo bien que se está dentro de mí, sólo tienes que decir que sí…

Y, dicho aquello, él también se deshizo de su daga.

—Nadie lo sabrá. —Jakotsu soltó una ligera risa ante la agresiva orden y Bankotsu le puso las manos al cuello para privarlo de su respiración. El mayor sólo sonrió—. Nadie lo sabrá nunca o te mataré.

Jakotsu se libró con una facilidad experta del agarre de su cuello que le sugirió a Bankotsu que él era más peligroso incluso de lo que había demostrado en su breve pelea. Él, el temido guerrero Bankotsu, talentoso en el arte de la guerra como ningún otro, había encontrado un digno oponente.

—De alguna forma, que me agarres el cuello así sólo me pone más.

Podía… Quizás podía mentirse diciéndose que aquello era sólo una extensión de su pelea con Jakotsu, una nueva guerra que se desenvolvía de una forma diferente.

Lo miró con odio de arriba a abajo.

No le dijo nunca que sí a Jakotsu, sólo tiró de él con fuerza y le besó la boca con violencia, ira y deseo. Si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido… ¡Qué dirían las demás personas cuando supieran lo que estaba pasando, cuando averiguaran los indecorosos pensamientos que invadían su mente y que era un hombre el que le provocaba más escalofríos en la piel que ninguna mujer! Besaba tan bien y tan lascivamente que era fácil engañarse y decir que el deseo que bullía dentro de sí era solamente su culpa. Sí: Jakotsu lo había engañado y seguía engañándolo, no era que él había cedido de nuevo, en absoluto. Por otro lado, nadie tenía por qué averiguar nada; no había persona cerca, él no hablaría nunca, mataría a Jakotsu si lo hacía y la situación no se repetiría nunca jamás. Era solo para saciar su curiosidad… Le latían las sienes cada vez que recordaba lo maravilloso que había sido su encuentro de hace un rato y sólo un idiota se negaría a experimentar de nuevo un placer tan perfecto.

«Sólo esta vez, sólo esta vez, sólo esta vez», se juró.

—Besas bien, Bankotsu, pero házmelo más rudo. Muérdeme fuerte. No me trates como una puta princesa porque _yo_ tendré que castigarte si pasa eso.

Jakotsu lo mordía y era un poco difícil seguir su ritmo tan pasional y profundo, pero aquella clase de beso rudo era del gusto de Bankotsu. No era como las mujeres con las que había estado, las que se asustaban si era muy brusco, porque las solían criar para que creyeran que estaban hechas de cristal. Jakotsu prácticamente le estaba diciendo que él se aburriría si no lo trataban como animal. Bankotsu no quiso cavilar mucho en el significado tras las palabras del mayor, aunque tenía muy claro a lo que se refería.

—No hagas eso —repuso, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió que Jakotsu succionaba una parte de su cuello con un propósito muy claro: marcarlo con una vergonzosa circunferencia amoratada.

—Tranquilo —lo sosegó depositándole perezosos besos que ascendían por su cuello y le provocaban pequeños y agradables escalofríos—. Te dejaré marcas, para que así te inspires cuando estés solo y me extrañes.

No respondió a aquello y se dejó guiar a un lugar lejano a todas sus armas, ambos sentándose con suavidad en la húmeda hierba del lugar. El arrebol estaba en todo su esplendor y había más que suficiente luz en todo el lugar para que cualquiera los distinguiera, pero poco importaba porque tampoco se esconderían. Jakotsu no paraba de besarlo y Bankotsu no tenía problemas con eso. Lo tomó un poco por sorpresa cuando se sentó en su regazo y, mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle cosas sucias al oído, buscó su miembro a tientas por sobre la ropa. Jakotsu le sonrió con descaro cuando se encontró con su creciente erección y se frotó contra él, de modo que pudo sentir contra su estómago un bulto que le dijo que no era el único en ese estado. Ambos se liberaron de la ropa que les cubría el pecho con rapidez y torpeza, puesto que eran más bien reacios a separar sus labios. Bankotsu se acercó a su cuello y lo besó y mordió con poca delicadeza, puesto que él también gustaba de marcar y arañar a sus acompañantes y no dejaría que Jakotsu fuera el único que dejara rastros de su encuentro.

No, él también haría que recordara lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Haría que Jakotsu recordara el momento en el que Bankotsu lo doblegó hasta que se le quebró la voz por pedir más de él.

El más joven se apresuró en comenzar a desatar los amarres del resto de su ropa, ya impaciente y demasiado excitado para preocuparse de pensar. Comenzaba a sudar más de la cuenta y sentía un ardor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, lo que lo hacía desear volcar todo su calor en el hombre encima de él. Ya ambos estaban desnudos y Bankotsu ni se molestó en esconder su mirada curiosa: todo en Jakotsu, salvo su suave rostro, era varonil —sus musculosos hombros, su abdomen marcado, sus fibrosas piernas y sobre todo aquella erección—, y le recordaba por qué se había negado a ese encuentro… Sólo que ahora encontraba sus razones ridículas.

Jakotsu sonrió con malicia y habló con voz jadeante:

—No me has dicho qué nombre debo gemir.

—Bankotsu. —Jakotsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa tiñiéndole los orbes oscuros, a lo que Bankotsu lo miró con extrañeza. Él ya sabía su nombre de antemano, como había demostrado al insistirle que aceptara, por lo que lo extrañaba aquella pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

—Oh, nada. Sólo creí que, con toda la negación que pusiste antes, no querrías escuchar tu nombre salir de mis labios en esta clase de… situación.

Bankotsu parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Prefería él un alias? Tal vez el pensamiento de escuchar su nombre entrecortado por gemidos y suspiros y pronunciado por la voz de Jakotsu lo atraía más de lo que debería. No había nada en el mundo que sonara más correcto que el chico frente a él rogándole por más y derritiéndose de placer, mientras a duras penas podía conseguir pronunciar su nombre completo.

—Da igual —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si realmente no importara, cuando en verdad la anticipación ya le estaba haciendo añicos la poca prudencia que tenía—. Después de todo, esto no pasó.

Pero Bankotsu se mentía vilmente, porque sabía que todo lo que estaban haciendo se le había grabado a fuego en los párpados, que lo vería cada vez que cerrara los ojos y quizás incluso lo anhelaría. Aquello sólo hizo bullir más ira en su estómago, una que debía descargar contra el sonriente hombre que volvía a masturbarse contra él, a juntar sus miembros y a hacerlo sentirse tan derretido que necesitaba castigarlo. Era aún mejor el tacto sin ropa en el camino, con la mano de Jakotsu encargándose de ambas erecciones al mismo tiempo.

La hierba les humedeció los cuerpos y les hizo cosquillas cuando se movieron, buscando más cercanía de la posible. Bankotsu escondió su cabeza contra el hombro de Jakotsu y lo acarició de la misma forma que él había hecho en el burdel, moviendo sus manos a sus pezones y recorriendo sus músculos con apenas la punta de los dedos, como no queriendo hacerlo del todo. Si seguía así, no duraría demasiado antes de correrse, pero Bankotsu no deseaba que el encuentro fuera tan breve; quería disfrutar de cada rincón de ese cuerpo.

—No te vengas todavía —le amenazó Jakotsu—. Quiero que te corras dentro de mí.

Jakotsu entonces le dio un empujoncito hacia atrás, rompiendo el placentero contacto, y lo recostó en la fría hierba y húmeda hojarasca. Bankotsu no tuvo pensamientos mientras miraba a Jakotsu, sentado casi sobre su entrepierna y sonriendo dulcemente, pero aquella sonrisa era falsa y escondía una cantidad de maldad inimaginable. Jakotsu tomó su miembro —Bankotsu se recogió en inquietud y emoción— y lo guió —Bankotsu aguantó la respiración sin notarlo— y lo deslizó hacia su interior.

—Mierda, Jakotsu…

El mundo dio un vuelco y Bankotsu no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, porque Jakotsu comenzó a moverse de inmediato. La mente de Bankotsu hizo cortocircuito en el mejor modo posible; no daba espacios para sentir más que el vaivén de Jakotsu, aquel experto idiota, que le quitaba la respiración. Quién sabe qué clase de rostro estaba haciendo, porque el imbécil sobre él estaba hecho sonrisas, como si disfrutara de un espectáculo especialmente bueno y —diablos, qué delicioso estaba el idiota— lo haría pagar por aquello.

—¿Qué pasa, Bankotsu? —le preguntó con falsa inocencia, batiendo las pestañas. El susodicho se preguntó cómo es que hablaba con tanta tranquilidad cuando él no quería ni pensar para no perderse un segundo de aquella magnífica sensación. Bankotsu le agarró las caderas y lo incitó a ir más rápido y los jadeos de Jakotsu se hicieron más fuertes.

Era muy diferente a estar dentro de una mujer, pero él lo encontró más placentero —y no tuvo cabeza para preocuparse de algo así en esos instantes.

Fue en esos momentos en que Bankotsu volvió a tocar a Jakotsu, bajo el pensamiento de que si iba a pecar, lo haría como era debido. Disfrutó de su duro abdomen y le pasó las manos sin vergüenza por toda la piel que pudo. Estaba bueno, estaba muy bueno y parece que dijo eso en voz alta porque él se rió. Después de todo, ya se estaba yendo al infierno de antes: asesinaba sin miramientos y disfrutaba del sexo, la comida y la bebida, sin contar que él mismo era su único dios. Y si el infierno era tan delicioso como Jakotsu, se iría gustoso, incluso cuando juró que aquella era la primera y última vez…

El mayor tenía razón: ambos eran paganos, porque se rendían culto a sí mismos como sus propios dioses. Por lo mismo, ellos tenían la facultad para decidir qué cosas eran pecado.

La visión de Jakotsu sobre él, montándolo, lo hacía sentir débil. Aún si fuese él quien lo penetraba, Jakotsu guiaba en todo momento y estaba a cargo de la situación; lo decía aquella sonrisa de suficiencia y placer con la que lo miraba. Aunque extrañaría ver el cuerpo completo de Jakotsu sobre el suyo, debía poner orden ahí.

—Yo mando aquí —aclaró. Tomó a Jakotsu por la espalda y se odió un segundo por salir sin querer de él, y luego lo recostó con su espalda en la hierba, irguiéndose lo más posible sin que significara una dificultad para seguir follándoselo. Así estaba bien: él encima, él marcando los límites. Él era el que mandaba, que Jakotsu entendiera eso.

No obstante, ante eso, Jakotsu no hizo más que reírse mientras se acomodaba en el pasto. Bankotsu, que deseaba enojarse, bebió la visión de Jakotsu bajo él con tanto ímpetu que se le llegó a olvidar que estaba marcando territorio. Esbozaba esa sonrisa insolente, su horquilla se había perdido en algún lugar y el cabello le caía hasta los hombros, se había erguido sobre sus codos y conservaba su kimono mal acomodado que no tapaba nada más que sus antebrazos y su espalda. Bankotsu sintió un pequeño impulso de ponerse de rodillas y usar su boca para algo que jamás creyó usarla, pero las ganas de volver a penetrarlo sofocaron aquel irreflexivo deseo.

—Házmelo como te guste —susurró Jakotsu, dócil. Él, a diferencia de Bankotsu, no requería alzar la voz para establecer dominio.

Bankotsu, notando aquello, tomó con fuerza el cabello de Jakotsu y lo atrajo hacia él. Fue una posición incómoda, pero a Bankotsu le seguía gustando cómo besaba Jakotsu; duro, pasional, húmedo y con mordidas. No tenía ninguna consideración con Bankotsu y lo trataba como a un igual, incluso como a alguien más abajo, y aquello era algo que escapaba a las experiencias normales de él. Bankotsu debía luchar para estar al mismo nivel de Jakotsu y aquello había resultado más excitante de lo esperado.

Se separó de Jakotsu y lo admiró unos segundos más. Todo en Jakotsu era duro y aquel tacto era perfecto para Bankotsu. Se suponía que a él le gustaban los suaves cuerpos de las mujeres, pero se encontró adorando cada centímetro de Jakotsu, tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que entre las cosas duras que llenaban el cuerpo de Jakotsu, la que más le gustó fue la erección que tenía. El tacto era familiar, aunque venía acompañado de quejidos con los que recién se estaba conociendo, y, a la vez, era diferente a lo que se sentía al tocarse a sí mismo. Otra de las cosas que extasiaban a la vista de Bankotsu era también el abdomen marcado de Jakotsu, que incitantemente guiaba a entre sus piernas gracias a sus oblicuos.

—Te mostraré cómo se hace —musitó Bankotsu, tomando a Jakotsu por las caderas y abriéndole más las piernas. Él sonrió con deleite y aquel gesto atrevido se fundió en un gemido cuando Bankotsu entró en él de nuevo.

Le agarró el trasero hasta el punto de hundirle las uñas, pero Jakotsu no pareció molestarse en absoluto, estaba muy preocupado de gemir el nombre de Bankotsu. Era ridículamente ruidoso, pero nadie los podía oír y le seguía encantando el descaro de Jakotsu, que siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana. Que los oyeran, qué diablos importaba; que los vieran, incluso, que descubrieran lo delicioso que era aquello. Bankotsu sentía que no pararía de penetrarlo ni aunque llegara alguien, porque se estaba tan bien en su interior que no sabía cómo aún no se había corrido…

Impaciente por más, Bankotsu aumentó el ritmo y se dejó llevar también, hablándole cosas sucias a Jakotsu en voz alta y dejando escapar los gemidos que antes intentaba contener. Si antes habían luchado por el dominio, ahora estaban colaborando entre ambos y aquello abrumaba todos los sentidos de Bankotsu y le erizaba cada vello de la piel.

—Si sigues… gimiendo así… toda la aldea se enterará de lo mucho que te gusto… —articuló Jakotsu con una risita. Bankotsu se preocupó de castigarlo, penetrándolo más fuerte y profundo.

—¿Ya no te ríes? —contraatacó Bankotsu, dándose aires aunque tuviera la mente envuelta en una bruma y lo único que fuera realmente capaz de ver fuese a Jakotsu diciéndole que así, ahí, más, más, más…

De algún modo, terminaron más cerca de lo que incluso empezaron. Bankotsu ya no estaba erguido, sino sobre el cuerpo de Jakotsu, y aunque echaba de menos la perfecta vista de su miembro penetrando a Jakotsu, sentía que sus extremidades comenzaban a ser maleables debido a los cosquilleos que lo atormentaban por todos lados. Jakotsu le echó las manos a la espalda y hundió sus uñas en ella, y cuando Bankotsu buscó mirar su rostro, advirtió que tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta y no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era de las visiones más perfectas que se había encontrado. Probablemente él estaba igual, sólo que procuraba no cerrar los ojos para ver bien el delicioso cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo, y el placer que sentía ahora superaba con creces al que Jakotsu le había dado en el burdel.

Jakotsu le agarró las caderas, incitándolo a metérselo más profundo, mientras Bankotsu creía que era imposible sentirse así de bien y no perder la cabeza en el intento —y posiblemente tenía razón. Sentía que estaban hechos de calor puro, en su estado más natural, y le constaba que su cabello se le adhería a la piel, hecho del cual era consciente sólo porque Jakotsu jugueteaba con él, pasándole las manos con suavidad. Gimió una vez más cuando Bankotsu comenzó a masturbarlo y todo —desde la apabullante sensación de estar dentro de Jakotsu hasta la más mínima de sus respiraciones— se volvió demasiado como para prolongarlo por mucho tiempo más. Aceleró el ritmo con no sabía qué fuerza y el placer se le arremolinó en el abdomen y una maravillosa sensación conocida lo acometió, pero era más fantástica e intensa que nunca: le ahogó momentáneamente y hubiese sentido deseos de gritar algo si su voz no hubiera desaparecido…

—… kotsu… Jakotsu…

(… e incluso si buscase algo en su mente, ésta se había vaciado y sólo quedaba el anhelante susurro del nombre de Jakotsu, repetido una y otra vez como una reverberación. Sólo que no había notado que éste también se repetía en voz baja en sus labios).

Después de haber salido de Jakotsu, sintiéndose en el cielo y pegajoso, se recostó unos segundos en la hierba adyacente, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, jadeando sin querer, vio que Jakotsu lo miraba con atención en medio de su propia bruma de placer. Sin quererlo, había soltado la erección del mayor al correrse y éste había comenzado a masturbarse en su lugar. Bankotsu, embargado aún por el placer y sintiendo que su cuerpo entero era algo así como líquido, cerró los ojos y volvió a besar a Jakotsu, reemplazando su mano y volviendo a masturbarlo.

—Me preguntaste qué nombre tenías que gemir. Hazlo. Di mi nombre. —Aquella orden se la había dado mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Dilo fuerte, que todos escuchen quién te tiene así.

Echó su cuerpo a un lado, ya sin besarlo, observando como hipnotizado la excitante vista de su mano sobre la erección de Jakotsu, cada vez yendo más rápido y él gimiéndole cada vez más ahogado en el oído. (« _Bankotsu, Bankotsu, Bankotsu_ »). Finalmente, Jakotsu arqueó un poco la espalda, inquieto, y Bankotsu no se perdió detalle cuando se corrió, manchándose su propio abdomen.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

«Mierda», fue lo único que Bankotsu se vio capaz de pensar.

Se recostó sobre el pasto, aún sin aliento. Al fin pensaba en lo que había sucedido y creía que ahora que se había roto el hechizo, sentiría el peso de todo lo que había pasado, pero nada venía a su mente más que lo fría que se sentía la hierba contra su cuerpo afiebrado. Por el contrario, ningún arrepentimiento vino, sino que una preocupación surgió en su mente. Le gustó todo: el obsceno sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, la cara sonrojada y de ojos brillantes que veía, el susurro constante de su nombre en aquellos labios, la abrumadora sensación que rodeaba a su miembro y a él. Le gustó como nada le había gustado antes y una parte dentro de él se preocupó de que nunca más le gustara otra cosa que no fuera aquello que habían hecho con Jakotsu.

—Ah, sigues viéndote delicioso —suspiró Jakotsu, que se había inclinado sobre un lado para mirarlo. Se había limpiado el abdomen con quién sabe qué y tenía su horquilla en una mano, pero seguía igual de desnudo que antes (con sus ropas a medio poner y fallando estrepitósamente en cubrirlo), y Bankotsu pensó en que quizás su promesa de que sería sólo una vez era un cruel engaño—. Ya eres guapo, pero vieras la cara que pones cuando te corres…

«Vieras la que pones tú», pensó Bankotsu, sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, Jakotsu ya se había incorporado y ataba hábilmente su ropa, privando a Bankotsu de la visión de su cuerpo. Tomó su Jakotsuto, rota por la Banryuu, y la guardó en su vaina. Bankotsu reaccionó sólo cuando Jakotsu comenzó a alejarse sin mirar atrás, internándose en la incipiente oscuridad de la noche.

—¡¿Dónde vas?! —preguntó, incorporándose precipitadamente. Jakotsu paró en seco y volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada, mientras Bankotsu lo señalaba con un dedo—. Tú… ¡quédate conmigo!

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos y recién ahí Bankotsu se dio cuenta de la ridícula elección de palabras que había hecho. Jakotsu siguió alzando la ceja y se arregló el cabello en su clásico peinado mientras contestaba, y Bankotsu pudo ver una marca rojiza que su propia boca había dejado en el cuello de Jakotsu.

—Lo siento, principito, pero si creíste que este era el inicio de una historia de amor…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó—. Lo que quiero decir es que te unas a mí.

Ahora Jakotsu lo miraba con completa atención, sus oscuros ojos brillándole. Bankotsu estaba seguro que nadie nunca le había pedido aquello, probablemente porque nadie se le igualaba en habilidades y, por tanto, no tenía derecho; pero él tenía la suficiente fuerza para no temerle y Jakotsu probablemente pensaba lo mismo, porque apretó un poco el mango de su herida espada.

—Me cuesta un poco tomarte en serio cuando sigues desnudo —repuso Jakotsu, socarrón. El más joven comprobó que efectivamente era así y buscó su ropa con los ojos, esparcida por el lugar—. ¡No te apresures! Es una vista tan linda que me dan ganas de seguir jugando contigo. Incluso me inspira… Quizás, si algún día nos volvemos a cruzar, te pondrás de rodillas para mí y me pagarás el favor que te hice en aquel burdel. O incluso puede que me pidas que sea yo el que te lo haga del mismo modo que tú me lo hiciste hoy… —dijo con un aire soñador en los ojos y un suspiro.

Bankotsu, con la ropa ya puesta aunque desordenada, lo miró con severidad. Su petición era seria y no tenía tiempo para las bromas de Jakotsu —aunque dudaba que fuera una broma y también una parte de su cabeza no pudo evitar imaginarse los escenarios que Jakotsu le mencionaba y Bankotsu se preguntó si acaso el oído tenía algo que ver con el equilibrio, porque bastaron aquellas nuevas posibilidades para hacer que el mundo completo temblara.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no aceptarás unirte a mí? —preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Sabes que nos convendría mucho más trabajar juntos.

Iba a agregar que el mayor tampoco había vuelto a intentar matarlo, aunque comprendió que eso se debía quizás a que sabía que no lo lograría y prefería quedar en términos amistosos.

—Me gustan la sangre y los hombres —fue lo único que dijo. Bankotsu sabía que no era necesario ahondar más para que Jakotsu entendiera que lo estaba reconociendo como alguien digno de luchar a su lado. El mayor lo observó de arriba a abajo—. ¿Eres celoso… _aniki_?

—¿ _Aniki_?

—Ya eres casi tan poderoso como yo, y eres varios años más joven. Será inevitable que me sobrepases muy pronto. Estoy dispuesto a reconocerte como alguien de mayor rango que yo. —Alzó el mentón con orgullo—. Pero aún no me convences del todo… Me tienes que decir si eres celoso o no, porque, sabes, suelo tener gran apetito y me gusta matar hombres guapos. Pero no te tienes que poner celoso, porque tú eres el primer hombre guapo al que no mato.

—¡Basta de charlas! —vociferó Bankotsu, distrayéndose levemente por un suave ardor que comenzaba a molestarle en la espalda. Jakotsu había sido fiel a sus palabras y había arañado cuanto centímetro de piel estuvo a su alcance—. Yo… crearé algo importante, una banda de mercenarios. Siete… Siete es el número de la perfección y es el número de hombres que tendrá nuestra banda, y tú puedes ser el segundo si aceptas esto… o luego morir por enfrentarte a nosotros.

Hubo un amplio silencio en el que el peso de sus palabras le cayó a Bankotsu en el estómago. Asesinar gente él solo era una cosa, pero confiar en otra persona a la que sabía asesino era algo más… Pero algo le decía que Jakotsu y él se llevarían bien —despejando de su mente cualquier indecente recuerdo de lo bien que congeniaban sus cuerpos—, y que buscaban cosas más o menos similares. Ambos sabían que no les convenía tenerse como enemigos, y también ambos sabían que nada de lo que el otro pudiera hacer los espantaría. Eran de la misma calaña y probablemente habían andado para encontrarse.

Entonces, Jakotsu soltó una gran carcajada. Se le relajaron los hombros, soltó un poco el mango y estuvo así un buen rato, mientras Bankotsu lo miraba con desconcierto.

—Eres ambicioso, chico. Está bien. Eres fuerte y me podría acostumbrar a tener compañía —aceptó, caminando hacia Bankotsu con una amplia sonrisa que era una sombra de la que él había tenido cuando estaba sobre su cuerpo—. ¡Qué bueno que no seas celoso!

—Esto quiere decir que estarás bajo mis órdenes y no las cuestionarás. Está demás decirte que si intentas traicionarme, te mataré en el acto. —Jakotsu asintió a cada palabra como un niño inocente al que le dicen las reglas de un juego—. Mi primera orden es que no hablarás de lo que pasó hoy con nadie.

Bankotsu tuvo que decir aquellas palabras para convencerse a sí mismo de que no deseaba involucrarse con Jakotsu de nuevo de esa forma, pero a él le sonaron muy poco convincentes, porque la sonrisa de Jakotsu le recordaba a cada momento lo delicioso que había sido todo y quizás no estaría tan mal caer de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, de mil formas diferentes y todas las veces que fuera posible. Quizás matar no sería la única diversión que compartirían y podrían guardar ese secreto entre ellos, porque mientras fuera algo oculto y prohibido sabría incluso mejor…

Porque mientras hicieran todo en contra de dios y todos sus actos fueran paganos, más perfectas serían las llamas del infierno en las que se consumirían con gusto.

—Aceptaré —dijo entonces Jakotsu, tomando la mano de su nuevo líder para estrecharla. Bankotsu miró con quizá demasiado interés cómo su nuevo compañero se pasaba la lengua por la sonrisa lasciva—, pero sólo porque quiero seguir escuchándote gemir.

* * *

 **N!A:**

Después de varios fics fluff sobre el InuKag, publico mi primer lemon de la vida y es sobre esta pareja. Amo con todo mi corazón a los Siete Guerreros, los mejores enemigos de toda la maldita serie (L) y sobre todo, estos dos tienen mi cariño, tanto que ni siquiera sé a quién amo más. ¡Me encanta la amistad que tienen los dos! Pero, bueno, _viva el crack_ , así que terminé escribiendo esta inusual pareja. Me costó bastante, porque quería que fuese lo más IC posible, pero estoy muy contenta de haber participado en la actividad del foro y con un Bankotsu/Jakotsu. (L)

Me gustaba la idea de que Bankotsu, con lo bien plantado y soberbio que es, se sienta un poco perdido en todo el mundo nuevo que le presenta Jakotsu, y también me gusta la idea de que el último fuera un experto en comparación. Los amo como sólo amigos también, pero la idea nació por sí sola y... bueno, henos aquí. Quizás algún día haga una continuación de esto, así que no estaría demás ponerle follow. :)

 **Los invito a pasar al foro y a chismear en el concurso, ambos links en mi perfil.** No podía faltar la queridísima **Campaña Con Voz y Voto** de nuestro adorable foro _¡Siéntate!_ : recuerden, _a_ _ _gregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.__ Este fic en particular fue complicado de escribir yyy de verdad adoraría saber alguna de sus opiniones.

¡Saludos~!


End file.
